Filthy
by UncomfortablyUglyHandkerchief
Summary: Poppy is watching Branch sing while musing over her desire for more. Lemon, one-shot


**A/N: Does anyone else imagine Branch when they hear a Justin Timberlake song? No? Just me? This song came on the radio and at the end Justin is making some echo sounds singing "morning" and one of them sounds like Branch's "happy" scream.. and well, this was born.**

It had been an accident, really, a discovery made by Guy Diamond they had all come to enjoy. A drinking Branch was a _singing_ Branch. He didn't just sing, mused Poppy, but he got _completely_ into his feelings. So deep into it that it made heat rise to her cheeks as he took another shot.

He never seemed embarrassed the next morning, sometimes it was as if maybe he wasn't even aware of what happened. Or, knowing Branch, he simply used drinking as a crutch to ease his discomfort. He tolerated a lot of embarrassment for her and he didn't complain. Too much, anyway. Nevertheless he didn't stop accepting the drinks and they didn't stop giving them.

And that's how Poppy found herself watching him toss back another, biting her lip slowly in thought. It was almost a distant memory now, their time together in the pot, the words they sang together, but their friendship had definitely grown. Their friendship, but not not the romance. She wanted to hear him say it again. Sing that he loved her.

She was confused, frustrated. Lost. She didn't understand.

She jumped slightly as she heard a loud slam on the table, watching everyone else in the room react as she had.

 _"Hey. If you know what's good!"_ Branch's singsong voice questioned.

"If I know what's good?" Biggie questioned.

Poppy watched the twins share a knowing look and glanced back to Branch. She couldn't help but smirk, tonight would be no different, they were gonna get another front row seat to a buzzed Branch performance.

 _"If you know what's good!"_ Branch lifted his head and smirked. _"Haters gon say it's fake... so real, all my haters gon say it's fake... **so real.** "_

 _"I guess I got my swagger back."_ He turned and looked over his shoulder, sending a wink to the twins and Poppy bit her tongue hard, smashing down the jealousy that shot through her.

Branch turned sharply towards her then, as if he read her thoughts and a smirk reach his eye. A look she was starting to recognize when he decided to sing to her during these little events. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and tried not to wiggle as heat flushed her cheeks. His songs, they could be _interesting_ when he sang about her.

So maybe the romance wasn't gone? Maybe it was just hidden in there and he needed help finding that, too?

 _"I said put your filthy hands all over me, and no this ain't the clean version. And what you gonna do with all that meat? Cookin' up up a mean servin'."_

Branch dipped his head back as he bowed his knees and thrust his hips up in a way they had never seen before, earning a cheer from the group. Poppy was sure she was gonna die right there. What was this? What was _this!_

Branch climbed up on the table still dancing, still making eye contact with **her.** His body moving fluidly in ways she had only dreamed about.

 _"No question, I want it, fire up, everybody smokin',"_

He turned on the table moving in a way Poppy had never seen before, at least, not from Branch. Mouths were hanging open everywhere, she could seen Satin and Chenille with hands over theirs, Cooper peeking out from behind Biggie's hand, and she could almost feel the shock rolling off Smidge. DJ was shooting a curious look back and forth between her and Branch, eyebrows up and mouth forming a perfect "O".

Branch... oh my god and _Branch_ , Branch, who was still singing and crawling to her side of the table on all fours, looking at her similar to a predator... and her the pray.

He put a finger on her chin and lifted her face close to his and she could feel her heart beating so hard she wondered if everyone in the room could hear it.

 _"Baby don't you mind if I do, yeah, exactly what you like, times two."_

Oh god, he was so close now that she could feel his breath against her lips and she exhaled a breath she hadn't know she was holding.

 _"Got me singing', ooh ooh, so baby don't you mind if I do"_

And just like that he was gone and she could feel her shoulders drop from tension she didn't even process. He was dancing again, swinging his head back and making his hair swing around, in ways a sober Branch would never allow. Cobalt blue caught the lights, bright and bold again, making her heart almost skip a beat. It seemed to dull in the slower moments of the day, brightening significantly when Branch was feeling emotion. He literally seemed to wear his heart on his "sleeve" well, head, and she couldn't help but feel curious if he knew.

He was across the room from her now, still singing when she snapped back into reality.

Yeah. _This_ was happening.

 _"And what you gonna do with all that beast? When I leave the cage open."_ He moved his hands outward from his heart while he continued to dance, turning to Poppy again.

 _"Huh, walk to me, uh_ " His tone was husky and firm, unquestionable as he curled a finger up, shoulder up, beckoning to her.

And suddenly she was. She. Was. Walking. Oh shit, oh _shit._ Her body was moving with a magnetic pull and she couldn't have stopped it if she wanted to.

She was mesmerized by his song, forgetting all the shocked faces that gave away to giddy excitement as their Queen diligently obeyed.

His warm hands cupped her face and his voice dropped to a whisper as he continued to sing directly to her.

 _"No question, I want it, fire up, everybody smokin, your friends, my friends, and they ain't leaving till six in the morning."_

They were dancing now, the way he swung her around more intimate than any other dance he had ever done with her before.

She could feel a warmth starting in her body, as if he had started a fire deep inside her that was threatening to burst out. Faintly, she could hear the sounds of trolls slipping out the door and closing it softly to grant privacy to them.

Those jerks had abandoned her. And now she was alone with the one troll she had been afraid to be alone with since that pot. Since the intimacy between them being on display for everyone in troll village. Since she realized that she was head over heels in love with Branch. Since she had accepted she wouldn't hear him say those three little words again if he didn't want to. Afraid, because for once Poppy didn't know how to proceed with feelings and not push Branch backwards.

Yet, here he was, this time he was the one pursing her, singing to _her._ Maybe Branch wasn't as fragile as she had assumed. Maybe Branch just worked on his own time, maybe he had always been in control. She felt a shudder pass through her at the thought.

 _"If you know what I want, then yeah. Baby don't you mind if I do, exactly what you like times two, yeah."_

She knew right then that she was done for, she couldn't escape, there was no turning back now. Her pink eyes met his half lidded blue eyes. They almost seemed to glow, his body shined vividly every time he sang with her. His voice slowed down and got huskier as his song was wrapping up.

 _"Go on. put your filthy hands all over me, and no this ain't the clean version."_

And suddenly his lips were on hers, warm and soft to the touch, the taste of liquor and berries on his breath and she felt her head swoon as her back was pushed into the table behind her and he was over her then, pinning her hands down over her head. His other arm was suddenly firm between her legs and he lifted her up on the table. She felt his body press into her and warmth rose up inside her.

And she didn't know if it was the alcohol, or if it was the song, but maybe she wasn't so scared of being alone with him any more. Maybe she wasn't so scared of those feelings pushing through her.

This was just Branch, Branch who was suddenly nuzzling and nipping her ear, pressing deeper against her hips, and oh god- oh god!

She couldn't help it and thrusted up against him with a very audible gasp as he bit her ear, feeling temporarily embarrassed at her involuntary response to his teasing. Her hands flew to his shoulders and squeezed her nails into him. He chuckled and it was low and husky, almost a rumble in his throat and the warmth was stronger. And then, and then, oh god he was biting her neck, when did he become so dominant anyway?

"You're beautiful when you're flustered." It was barely a whisper into her ear and she felt a tingle run down her spine.

Before she could respond his lips were over hers again and she was trying to pull him closer, grabbing frantically at that vest, because there were too many clothes between them. And he was tugging at her dress and finally, _finally,_ they were skin to skin and he paused to glance into her eyes, his expression questioning, yet firm, as if he was asking if this is what she wanted.

Before he could speak, Poppy had her legs wrapped around his waist and managed to push him into her.

"Ungh." He shuddered violently and his head dropped next to hers as he slid in and she let out a gasp.

His voice was a mix of shakiness and lust. "Oh my god, _Poppy._ " The way he almost purred her name sent her closer to the edge and she thrust against him roughly, urging him to move.

And suddenly his hands were over her wrists, and they were pinned to her sides, and there it was, the dominant Branch she knew, the one that was in charge, needed to be in charge. To control. And he thrust into her over and over, getting a little harder and faster each time.

She could feel her back arching as he slammed into her again and again, thrusting herself against him, and bit her lip as the warmth inside her grew. One of his hands suddenly splayed across her stomach, holding her there.

"Branch, I'm gon, gon-" and then suddenly he was biting her ear and his finger tips were digging into her hip bones and she felt herself going over the edge as he thrust deeper and faster into her, his body growing rigid as they suddenly came together.

He dropped over her, dropping his forehead on the table beside her, gasping for air, his deep blue hair tangled into her pink hair, face flushed purple. Then, there it was, the gentle expression she was use to, when maybe he thought it was too much, or Poppy was hurt. And there was a hand on the side of her face, tracing its way up into her hair.

"Poppy..." it was almost a whisper.

"Branch." She sent a gentle smile back to him, watching his expression mirror her own. She could see it as plain as day, showing on his face. He was definitely still in love with her.

So maybe he didn't have to say it. Maybe she didn't have to hear it. She could feel it, she could see it on him, his body glowing blue gently beside her.

She smirked suddenly and his expression changed to a one of confusion. "Poppy?"

"Ready for round two?" She watched a dark blush cover his features as a hand covered his face.

Oh yeah, they would be just fine.


End file.
